The Doctor and the Valkyries
by Jerksue Trollbitch
Summary: This, as you may have guessed, is about the Doctor and some Valkyries. I got this brilliant idea when I found out how much my brother hates Doctor Who/ Norse mythology crossovers. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hey, I'm Jerksue Trollbitch. I'm a Jerk Sue and a troll and a bitch. That is really all you need to know about me. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so let's be honest, this is going to suck some serious balls. Feel free to offer criticism, but be constructive about it. No "this is the werst fic i evarrrrr read lol".

This is about the Doctor and some Valkyries, as you may have guessed. I had this brilliant idea when I found out how much the thought of Doctor Who and Norse mythology crossovers annoyed my brother. It won't update very often, as I don't have much free time and most of what I do have is taken up by other nonsense on the internet. (Almost through the Homestuck archives...almost... there...) I also write a crappy little comic on ComicFury called Dead End Dada. It probably won't be the most brilliant thing you've ever read, but I'd really appreciate if you just took a look at it. It gives me a warm tingly feeling.

Cheers,

JSTB


	2. Chapter One: Busman's Holiday

AN: I guess I should say something from My Immortal here to be ironic. STUP FLASSING PREPZ OK! Ahhhh, that feels great. All right, here's your fic.

Chapter One: Busman's Holiday

"So, Amy, do you like Vikings?" the Doctor asked abruptly as the two of them were relaxing on the front porch of Amy's new house. "No..." she replied cautiously. "Why?"

"Oh, the psychic paper said something about it, that's all." he said, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, so this is one of those things you say when you're about to take me along on one of your time trips." she groaned. "Well, forget it. This is my off time, this is. I'm sick of Busman's Holidays."

"Alright then." he said mischeiviously. "Maybe Rory wants to come with me, while you just sit here. Relaxing. Which is fine with me. Roryyy!"

"Yes?" came Rory's muffled reply from inside. "Fine!" she snapped hastily. "I'll come do your damned time nonsense with you! Just promise me it's not too ridiculous, or convoluted, or- or dangerous." He looked a bit sadly at her and said finally,"You know, I miss the you who always loved this sort of thing."

"Hmmph." she hmmphed. "I still like it, it's just... I want a break, is all. But I'll come anyway. Just to feed your frail ego."

"Yessss!" he cheered. "You guys?" Rory mumbled questioningly, poking his head out of the screen door."What's going on?"

"We're going on a possibly convoluted, potentially dangerous, very ridiculous time nonsense!" the Doctor informed him cheerily. "Oh. That sounds cool, can I come along then?"

"Told you." he mouthed over his shoulder to Amy, who stuck out her tongue. "Of course, the more the merrier." he said to Rory. "Come along now, into the Tardis!" Once they had clambered in, Rory asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Look at the psychic paper." the Doctor said shortly, proffering the fabled parchment. "Travel to early Scandinavia as excuse for shitty fanfic?" he read aloud. "Um, doctor, I think this is the meta paper."

"Ohhh." the Doctor said thoughtfully. "That's where that went . Hold on, here we go!"

He pulled some past levers, pushed several coordinate buttons, and messed with a dimensional doodad, and they were off with a magnificent whooshy noise like a million piano strings vibrating. Inside the Tardis, the three of them clung desperately to whatever was near them as the whole thing rocked about. When it stopped, the Doctor peered out the door eagerly. In front of him laid a dismal, frozen wasteland. "Fantastic!" he exclaimed. "You've got to come out and see this, it's incredible!"

Amy and Rory came out and looked for the incredible thing. "I give up." Amy said flatly. "I fail to see what is so incredible."

"We're in early Scandinavia!" Rory exclaimed. "What is not incredible about that?"

"Yeah, don't be so jaded." the Doctor scolded. "Now come on, let's do some time nonsense."


End file.
